Contingencia
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Y si en medio de su última batalla pokémon contra Serena, Ash se da cuenta de algo? Él sabía que ella era diferente, pero nunca imaginó que existía un sentimiento como ese dentro de la castaña. Y en sus últimos momentos juntos, Ash reflexionará todo lo vivido con Serena, dándose cuenta cuanto la aprecia realmente. / AmourShipping /


¡Hi!

Escenario rapidito de cómo es que Ash y Serena pueden tener su casi adiós (puede que después se vuelvan a ver, quién sabe). La cosa es que es una especie de despedida.

Lo que sea,

¡Espero que les guste!

Notas/Explicaciones:

1# Las últimas oraciones que pongo, son referencias al capítulo 7 de XY (Recuerdo del campamento), 28 de XY&Z (cuando Ash está perdido metafóricamente, y Serena lo ayuda a orientarse un poquito). Y la última línea, es como ambos, después de encontrarse, van por el mismo rumbo de sus sueños. (Uh, cursi xD). Seh, lo escribí yo.

2# Ya subiré los capítulos de mis otros fanfics c: Por ahora, les dejo esto ^^

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

" **Contingencia"**

 **«** _La contingencia es, la posibilidad de que una cosa suceda o no suceda_ _ **»**_

* * *

" _Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _Ella se perdió y él la encontró._

 _Él se perdió, y ella lo encontró._

 _Ambos se encontraron, y caminaron hacia el mismo lugar._

* * *

Él no era el mayor genio de todos, tampoco el más astuto ni el más observador. Pero, había una cosa en la que nadie podía engañarlo, y era en todo lo relacionado a una batalla pokémon.

Ash no lo sabía, y nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Lo que había descubierto en ese momento, tenía demasiado peso sobre él. Ahora, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, y estaba mudo.

Nada tenía sentido, porque Serena, su amiga y de las más cercanas, sentía algo por él.

¿Alguna vez había pensado lo distraído que era? Pocas veces. Se lo habían dicho en algunas ocasiones, y hasta ahora era capaz de darse cuenta de cuán cierto era.

Tenía un peso monumental en los hombros. Y no entendía del todo por qué. No era el mejor en relación a los sentimientos, al menos, no en los que tenían que ver con él.

Hizo una mueca. Su mente disparaba un montón de cosas sin sentido, momentos con ella, y palabras entre dichas y situaciones exactas.

¿Cuántas veces Serena, junto a Bonnie, le pidió ir a algún lugar aun cuando él podía negarse a ir? Más de las veces que recordaba.

¿Y qué hay de esas veces que ella le regalaba una sonrisa, sólo por verlo ser tal y cómo es? Como cientos y cientos de veces.

¿Ella no le había dicho que él era muy positivo? Por supuesto.

¿Serena no lo veía siempre en sus batallas? ¡Claro!

¿Ella no tuvo la osadía de ponerse su ropa y hacerse pasar por él? Ni tenía que recordarlo. Serena demostró cuanto lo conocía, y cuanto se preocupaba por su persona.

Y su cabeza lo volvió a repetir: nada tenía sentido.

¿Acaso él no la veía a veces cuando estaba en medio de una batalla pokémon? Sí…

¿No le devolvía sus sonrisas? Claro que sí…

¿Acaso no sus pokémon la querían tanto como ella a ellos? ¡Sí!

¿Por qué siempre aceptaba sus regaños? Bueno, ella solía tener razón. Además, Serena nunca actuaba sólo para molestarlo. ¿Por qué dudar de sus pedidos?

¿No la veía y sonreía porque ella podía llegar lejos, muy, muy lejos? Ajá. (Y jamás admitiría que estaba orgulloso de cuanto Serena avanzó).

¿Y por qué jamás se dio cuenta de la verdad? Eso, no lo sabía.

Nuevamente, nada tenía sentido.

Su mente, segundos después, se desvió de todo eso, y se enfocó en lo que tenía en frente. Ella lo estaba viendo, con una sonrisa que le transmitía _algo_.

Y no supo muy bien por qué, pero sonrío. Le sonrío otra vez, de vuelta. Ash, siempre que pasaba eso, sólo sonreía. Era algo automático que hacía sin pensar.

Sonreírle era algo normal, algo de los dos.

Ella avanzó hasta él. Habían tenido una batalla pokémon, y el resultado le importaba, pero lo más importante en ese instante para el muchacho, era saber la verdad.

¿Acaso había sobre reaccionado a eso que sintió durante su batalla?

Sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y la miró de nuevo.

Serena tenía los ojos azules, y ese detalle nunca había sido importante, hasta ahora. El listón que llevaba también era azul.

Todo podría no tener sentido. No obstante, cuando miraba ese pequeño lazo de color azul en la vestimenta de Serena, eso ya no importaba.

De repente, escuchó un cuchicheo. Provenía de su compañera, la cual estaba sonrojada y parecía trabarse para decirle algo.

Tenía ganas de interrumpirla, de agarrarle el hombro y decirle lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, quería escucharla.

Debía de oír alguna palabra de la boca de ella.

—A-Ash… —susurró tartamudeando. Tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó—, ¡te admiro!

Él abrió más los ojos en sorpresa. Y la vio, toda sonrojada, tímida y con esa mirada un poco desafiante. Ella no tenía ni idea de que él, ya venía pensando algo de eso.

No pudo evitar mirarla de forma diferente. Si él pudiera verse a sí mismo, sabría que un brillo especial había aparecido en sus ojos. No sabía qué decirle, así que optó por hacer algo que, según sus propios conocimientos, era algo especial.

Se acercó con sutiliza, abrió los brazos y la rodeo.

Ella tenía todos sus pensamientos desactivados para cuando el contacto se hizo evidente.

Pocos segundos después, Serena correspondió el abrazo, y sin pensarlo mucho, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Podría haberse desmayado, podía haberse sonrojado mucho más, haber pensado mil y un cosas, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, sólo quería sentirse lo más cerca de él. Jamás tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de bailar con Ash, y ahora él venía y la rodeaba con sus brazos. ¿Sería un sueño, acaso?

—Gracias —susurró el muchacho. Su voz había sido suave, cargado de sentimientos.

Ash no sabía de dónde había salido eso. Se había dejado llevar, y si era sincero, esperaba volver a ver a Serena. Se iría, pero regresaría, definitivamente.

Era la primera que le decía que lo admiraba, de esa forma. Y eso debería significar mucho, viniendo de la persona con quién más habló del futuro.

—Ash —nombró todavía sin separarse de él, ella evitaba su mirada.

—¿Sí?

La castaña titubeó un poco, dudando de si hacer esa pregunta o no. Ash sólo la miraba, entre sus brazos parecía más pequeña de lo que se veía, y sonrío pensando que ella no era para nada frágil.

Hubo otros pequeños segundos de silencio, ella movió su vista hacía él, y lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver, dentro de mucho tiempo?

Él miró hacia el cielo. Recordó el campamento de verano, y el día que la volvió a ver después de su fallida batalla de gimnasio.

—Sí —respondió bajando la vista—. Nos volvimos a encontrar una vez, ¿no?

Ella sonrió, apretó un poco más su abrazo y cerró los ojos. Y a Ash se sentía raro con ese contacto, pero él había sido quien lo inició, así que lo dejó pasar (y en secreto, disfrutaba también del contacto).

Sabía que con Serena, el asunto de su partida sería muy diferente. ¿Por qué? Porque, ella era, de pies a cabeza, de principio a fin, muy distinta a todas las chicas que había conocido.

—Muchas gracias —habló la castaña, separándose de él.

Ash le sonrió de vuelta, una vez más.

—De nada —contestó nostálgico—. Lo prometo.

Ella parpadeó un poco, después comprendió que se refería a su reencuentro.

—Yo también.

Se sonrieron cerrando los ojos, soltaron unas pequeñas risas y el ambiente de sintió revelador.

Ash ya sabía lo que sentía Serena, y ella no estaba enterada en absoluto. Y era por eso, que el muchacho la mantendría en su memoria, hasta que él viera la oportunidad de regresar.

Después de todo, él era consciente también de cuánto la quería.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo último es muy subjetivo. Ustedes pueden tomarlo por su lado denso, o a su gusto. Para mí, Ash se da cuenta de cuanto la aprecia como amiga, y de cuán ciego estuvo para no notar que Serena gustaba de él.

¿El caso de esto es…? El caso de esto es que, escribí algo dentro de mi área. No he manejado (de buena manera) un universo alterno con pokémon. Así que cuando estaba escribiendo algo ayer, en la tarde, sobre un universo escolar todo… eh, raro, digámosle, no me salía nada bueno. Así que, volví a mi área.

Sí, el universo de pokémon es mi "área" por decirlo así. Y eso que, al principio hace tres años, eso no era así.

Esto es, significativo para mí. En mi primer fanfic Amour escribí un abrazo entre los dos. Ahí no hice nada tan… sentimental, de hecho, Serena ni le corresponde al abrazo por el shock del momento. Contrario a eso, está esto.

Dudé de poner el abrazo, ¡pero me da igual! Quería marcar algo, y es el punto de mi fanfic número uno de Ash/Serena, con este. Hay casi un mundo de diferencia entre los dos. Admito que este par me ha hecho dar tantas vueltas con mi escritura. Mejoré, y no es que alarde, es sólo que me emociona ver lo que hacía antes, y como es que escribo ahora…

Volviendo a Ash y Serena…

¿Se vuelven a ver?

Eh, ¿sí? xD

He escrito varios escenarios (ideas vagas, otras hechas fics, y otras agregadas a mi cuaderno de ideas) sobre como Ash y Serena se vuelven algo.

Éste es uno que ni yo conocía xD Salió mientras empezaba a escribir, leí por ahí en el foro de Pokémon (tema de Shippings me parece), donde mencionaban algo de esto. Me gustaría pensar que sí se da cuenta, tanto como que no. Ambos me dan ideas xD

Mucha palabrería, lo siento.

(Debo escribir el próximo de 'Por y para siempre', pero esto quería escribirlo, y quise darme un gusto total… xD).

¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer! (Y si leen mi otro fanfic o mis One-shots, se agradece).

¡Suerte, nos leemos!


End file.
